Sonny Capone
Sonny Capone (played by Alexander, Benjamin and Caleb Eckstein) is the son of Al Capone and Mae Capone. He is deaf. Biography Background Albert Francis Capone was born in New York on December 4, 1918, to parents Al Capone and Mae Coughlin. His parents married on December 30, 1918. In 1919 Al went to Chicago to work for Johnny Torrio. He moved his family to Chicago soon afterward. Sonny lives with Al, Mae and his grandmother Teresina Capone and is usually called Sonny. Season 1 Jimmy Darmody visits the Capones' house for a meal. Jimmy offers to chop something and Al says that he cannot let a guest help with the cooking. Al's mother, Teresina, asks him to translate as she only speaks Italian. Mae offers condolences about Pearl. Al is quick to mention the details he embellished so that Jimmy does not give him away – he has told Mae that they work in a restaurant and that Pearl was a waitress killed in a streetcar accident. He suggests they should talk to the driver. Al asks how many sausages Jimmy wants and Jimmy asks for one. Al insists on giving him three and Mae says that Jimmy can make up his own mind. Al calls Sonny to the table but gets no response until he stomps on the floorboards directly behind the toddler. Al complains about the boy being stupid and Mae goes to bring him to the table. Al tells his mother to make coffee and she complains about Mae. Mae recognizes fragments of the Italian and realizes she has been insulted. Al disparages his household, commenting on the ethnicity of his mother and of his wife and calling his son stupid again. Jimmy mentions his own son, Tommy, and describes him to Mae. Al wonders if Tommy comes when called and Jimmy says that Tommy has a mind of his own. Jimmy tries to speak to Sonny but gets no response; Capone calls him dopey. Mrs. Capone trips and spills the coffee; her family helps her clean up but Sonny just eats his dinner. Jimmy clicks his fingers behind Sonny and the boy does not move. He repeats the action and Capone notices; they share a look. Capone later confesses to Jimmy that Sonny is deaf and that he believes that Sonny is being punished for his (Al's) sins. ("Family Limitation") Season 3 tries to teach his boy Sonny to fight.]] Al Capone readies for his day and notices that his son, Sonny, has a bruise on his face. Mae tells Al that it happened at school and that Sonny is being bullied by a new boy. Al rails against the bully attacking someone who is deaf and Mae reminds him that it is a special school and all the students are deaf. That evening Al tries to teach Sonny to defend himself but scares the boy to tears. He embraces his son, apologizing for upsetting him. The next night Al comes home to Sonny and plays him a song on the mandolin, putting the boys hand on his throat so he can feel the vibrations of his singing. Relationships *Al Capone: Father *Mae Capone: Mother *Teresina Capone: Grandmother *Ralph Capone: Uncle *Frank Capone: Uncle (deceased) Appearances Artistic License Sonny's portrayal as having been born deaf represents a change from the historical reality and was likely chosen for simplification. In real life Sonny had normal hearing until he developed mastoiditis at age 7 and had to endure a risky brain surgery that in turn left him partially deaf. The mastoiditis was a result of Sonny having been born with congenital syphilis, which in turn had been transmitted to him by his father, who had contracted the disease years before Sonny's birth. Category:Season 1 Category:Chicago Category:Children Category:Historical figures Category:Italian people Category:Irish people Category:Artistic License